


Reprieve

by Kittycorn (orphan_account)



Category: God of War, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of Kratos action, Athena has done it this time, F/F, F/M, JFC ATHENA WHY, Kratos in everything, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kittycorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kratos has his memory wiped and thrust into the new world, how will he regain what was his and reveal the true history?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : Awakening

Burning. The only stimulus I felt was the burning sensation than charred through me, worse than when the furies held me under punishment. Is this what my death was to be - endless pain? Was it my deeds that were burning me from the inside out? 

My head hurt - it hurt worst of all. A great pressure slowly grew on me, pushing the ends on my body together. My eyes stung. My scar....

Scar?

Why did I just think of a scar?

What.... remember? Memories?

I tried to reach back through the fog that now claimed occupancy over my mind, taunting my recognition. The effort seemed to have physical repercussions on me, raising an instinct to curl into a fetal position. But I could not. I felt.... bound?

And then, I felt a burning pain across my left eye, that coiled itself around my head, whirled right to strike my heart, snaking down towards my left shoulder and ending at the very tip of the curve. It overrode everything. Suddenly, all I could think of was the pain. 

Something held my voice back. I desired to scream, to release my anguish in any way i could find. But I could not.... no.... I would not.

I could not succumb to this. Not when I had borne worse. Not when I have my revenge -

No.

I had nothing left to go on for. Is it finally time for me let go? Was me reprieve close at hand?

"You have disappointed me, Spartan."

A voice rang through my head, clearing my senses. The pain raged on, but I could think around it, now. The feminine purr sounded familiar. I pictured a face, medium length brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, eyes grey as a storm. Gold lines (ornaments?) wreathed through hair, slender form covered in a white chiton and leather armor

"You have disappointed me, Spartan."

No. The voice provoked me? Me? I... am Spartan? Who was it? Who did I disappoint? My family? Yes. Yes, this voice belonged to someone I held dear, someone who I was so incredibly familiar with.... had I witnessed her death? My fingers twitched.

"You have disappointed me, Spartan."

Indeed. And I would disappoint over and over again if it meant the destruction of those who wronged me.

Wait.

Where did that thought come from?

"You have disappointed -"

"STOP" I roared, and control flared in my limbs. I yanked against my restraints. Then I remembered my eyes, and yanked them open. 

Fire. That would explain the heat. I was surrounded by fire.... no. Lava. Something told me this liquid fire was named Lava. My mind helpfully supplied its properties, and for a moment I was disoriented with the flow of information. 

But then my restraints moved.

They snaked around my legs and hands... these chains. They had a bronze sheen to them, and I identified them as such. Bronze. But... they radiated power. Where my skin touched the metal, it blazed. 

Celestial bronze?

It tightened incomprehensibly, and I tugged. But to my dismay, it would not budge. Perhaps I had not enough strength to fight...

Nay, I had enough of it. Something told me I had won against far more than simple restraints. I pulled again. This time, the restraints groaned. Each chain node was being stretched, I could feel it against my skin. And then, they snapped. 

The lava shot up, carrying me upwards. Oddly enough, I felt no pain. Was I not supposed to feel heat? Or rather, be burnt on my back? The heat was unbearable, but... pain? Where did my agony vanish to?

And then as suddenly as it hit me, I felt its absence, and I was flying. Not flying as much as hurtling through air. Blue sky cloaked in misty clouds welcomed my steaming form as it soared. I paused for a moment before slowly dipping towards the vast blue expanse. 

As if sensing my urgency for a reprieve, something burst forth from my back.

Wings that lengthened to almost four times of my total height out-stretched themselves and stilled so that my steep fall now angled slightly. The feathers glinted in the sunlight.... celestial bronze. Turning my head back to gaze in front of me, I angled my wings to I swooped from a very fast fall into horizontal flight. On instinct, I flapped them, and quickly shot upwards.

What I hadn't noticed before, I noticed while I turned backwards on myself into a quick aerial back-flip. Bronze greaves had two or three wings extended out in incredible detail on both of my legs from my knees, the melded comfortably into sabatons that also had one wing each. The wings lined perfectly on the outer curve of my legs, which earned my mental praise. the creator clearly was very well versed in smithy.

I spotted a green spot in the midst of the water, an island perhaps. If I could see it from this far up, it most certainly was big. Realizing I knew not what to do, I decided to land somewhere and make stock of my thoughts and try to remember..... 

The very thought of an attempt at recollection seemed to drain me of any energy, so I pulled my wings towards me and wrapped myself in it, shooting towards the island in a bronze cocoon of my own. 

After falling for a about half a minute, (apparently right on time, for I was closer than I thought I would be) I unfurled my wings and flew in a circle around the island, effectively losing speed and momentum. I found a meadow near the shore (easily spotted, with the four fountains), and set down near it. 

Oddly, my wings made no metallic sound as the folded in, and they effectively vanished from sight. I fervently wished they weren't a temporary boon. I marveled at the feeling of freedoms flight brought me, the comfortable strain of flexing my wings...

The moment I thought of flexing them, they appeared, spreading themselves out in all their glory. I thought of them disappearing, and they did like before, leaving no trace. I looked down at my greaves, and the wings had comfortably folded themselves on the armor itself, giving them the appearance of being embossed.

Huh. Useful.

"Um, excuse me?" 

This feminine voice I was not familiar with, and I turned towards the sound. 

The girl quickly turned, caramel hair curtained the back of her head. I looked down at myself to see why she turned away, and ..... um....

I wasn't clothed, besides my greaves.

"Who are you and why are you here, stranger?" She asked, and oh, her voice. It held an allure I couldn't place, like a resounding melody that I wished not to hear the end of. 

"Well, winged one?" she urged, looking halfway, probably to see if I was still there.

I quickly summoned my wings and wrapped myself in them, so as to not inject an element of awkwardness into the conversation. "Greetings. I desire to have knowledge of my current predicament; and my location. Would you be so generous as to provide me with aid.... and perhaps some vestments?"

She remained quiet for a while, then risked a glance at me, finally turning when she was certain I was more modest. Giving me a slow, calculating glance from head to toe, she asked, "You haven't answered my question. Who are you?"

I hesitated. The girl in front of me was.... beautiful, having an ageless quality to her features. Her dark blue eyes in shape of reflecting almonds held a certain light, perhaps that of one who has seen far to much pain and yet hopes for reprieve? Her lips were neither too full, nor too thin, a perfect frown laced her milky pale skin. Clothed in a sleeveless chiton bordered in gold and held in place at her shoulders with twin golden brooches, she seemed... downcast, once I managed to look past the pretense of bravery she was upholding. Did dhe think me an intrusion? I probably was, since I barged into what seemed to be her home. 

Was she trustworthy?

"Well?" her voice gained more uncertainty with every passing second that I was quiet, so I decided to gamble.

"I have no recollection of my past whatsoever." I admitted, and my shoulders slumped. Even my wings drooped by a tiny degree. 

She seemed to ponder that for a minute, and then looked back over her shoulders, towards a table set out in the sand. Utensils that hovered in the air shuddered into motion, probably having arrested themselves in the act of laying themselves out. I could spot a very faint humanoid outline around them, however.....

"Wait here." she ordered, then went into a... cave? She emerged a minute later with a few folded garments, at the sight of which I felt a grateful expression grace my features. She handed them to me without a word, and turned around towards her table.

I grasped them tightly and took off, landing in a grove of cedar trees for privacy.

A plain white sleeveless button down shirt, and a simple pair of jeans; my brain helpfully supplied the names of the alien clothing. Were these meant for prisoners? I threw them on with instinctual tact. They fit snugly, but were yet comfortable enough to move about in. For a moment, I was worried about my wings having no room to expand, but after a successful summon and banishment, I felt my back for holes only to find none. Were the garments enchanted?

I leaped back out and landed noiselessly in the meadow a few paces from her. She had a pair of boots in each hand, one plain slip-in ones and the other with buckles. She looked at each minutely, mouth twisting comically. She then smiled at the one with buckles, and turned around, squealing when she caught my form.

I had the innate courtesy to look abashed. "I apologize. I wish to express my gratitude towards your act of kindness." I said, bowing.

She was quiet for a moment, but then walked closer. She put a hand on my shoulder, at which i straightened. "It's no big deal. Here." she said, and handed me the buckled boots, and gestured towards the table. 

"I.. could not possibly dare to-" I began, resisting.

"Well, if you will not accept my hospitality, you would be daring to be very very rude." she spoke in a poor imitation of my speech, a teasing smile covering her visage.

I considered that, and sighed, eventually accepting her offered footwear with a nod. I walked to a chair and sat down, willing my greaves out of existence. Then I slipped into the boots, tucking my jeans in them and then fastened the buckles. With a sigh, the greaves made themselves real, quickly falling over the boots. The sabatons vanished, leaving only the greaves, which allowed the toes of the boots to poke out.

She nodded to herself and then sat down on a chair opposite to me. the only unoccupied chair left, (even though the table was large enough for twelve) was at it's head. 

"I was expecting a guest, however it was someone I am acquainted with. Very well, the more the merrier." She hummed, and lay a plate in front of me. 

I felt wrong that interrupted an evening of merrymaking for my own selfish vices. I cleared my throat and asked, "Kind beauty, if you were to tell me of where we are, I would be most grateful."

She blushed at that, but sighed. "I am Calypso, and this, my pale intruder, is Ogygia, my home, and my prison." 

I glanced at my shoulders to compare my skin with the garment, to spot little difference in the shades. I frowned at my hands. "Prison?"

Before she could answer, a mini whirlpool sprouted a little away from us into the beach. I stood up immediately, knocking my chair backwards, and instinctively raised my hands towards my back. However, instead of grasping empty air, both my hands found a hilt of their own to grasp, and I pulled two twin jagged blades, chained to my hand in celestial bronze that slowly materialized, wrapping over and over again around my hand. However, I felt little to no added weight.

I did not have time to make further observation as Calypso set a calming hand on my shoulder. "Relax, nameless one. He's of no danger to you..." Then she gazed towards the whirlpool. "I think.

A man emerged from the whirlpool and set foot on the bank, only to stop to take stock of me, as I did him. 

He had black hair, a neatly trimmed stubble grazing his square-ish jaw. His seemingly well built body drenched in a deep tan, clothed in leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and a cap decorated with fishing lures, on which was embroidered in green 'NEPTUNE'S LUCKY FISHING HAT'. Sea-green eyes were surrounded by sun-crinkles that told one he was prone to smiling. His hands were also scarred like an old-time fisherman's, and he had a blue sling bag strapped across his left shoulder. The only item on him that made him look anything other than a man simply out for a holiday (as my mind helpfully supplied) was the bright grey trident, studded with chitinous pebbles and spikes, surging with bluish energy. 

Poseidon.

"Who is this?" He asked, turning a polite smile to Calypso. Me eyes didn't leave his form, still weary for an untraceable reason.

"He landed here a few minutes ago, actually, Lord Poseidon." She said, but her tone was different than it was with me. With me, she sounded more hesitant, yet gentle. With him, she sounded icy, yet accommodating. 

"Who are you?" He asked, and his eyes wandered to my hands.

"For the last time," I spoke quietly, with contained agitation. I do not remember.

"Perhaps this shall make for interesting brunch conversation. I brought lobsters." he said, holding up a packed parcel, smiling sheepishly.

I squinted at him, but relaxed, and stood up straight, glancing down at the weapons I held. The weapons' most noteworthy features were the tormented faces with horn-like curved spikes appearing out of their "heads" on the hilts, pronounced hooks on their lower edges, and an intricate pattern of beautiful shimmering orange stripes on the flat sides of the blades. I sheathed them on my back, and they vanished along with the chains that bound them to my hands.

I sighed, "Forgive me, but I have-"

Calypso squeezed my shoulder again. "Never refuse a god, pale friend."

My eyes narrowed. Something told me she was wrong, that the gods had not been refused in any significant way for far too long. Nevertheless, I nodded towards my host, and turned, raising my chair up and occupying it silently. The two of them followed suit, and soon we were eating. However, the atmosphere retained a bit of tension. 

"You're a half-blood, that much is clear." Poseidon said, swiftly slicing through a hunk of meat.

I was about to ask what the term implied, but I swiftly understood it meant 'demi-god'. Why would one use a crude term such as the former, however, was a mystery to me. I remained silent, focusing on keeping a calm facade.

"How did you get here?" Calypso asked, at the same time Poseidon began to ask something else, but he fell silent.

Was it wise to tell the I escaped from some form of binding? What if they would thrust me back there? No way. "I can not recall." I said emotionlessly.

"Can you remember anything? A name, a place, a memory, anything?" Poseidon asked, seemingly concerned. I felt like scoffing. A god, concerned.

Wait, why did I feel so resentful? I only have just made his acquaintance....

'You have disappointed me, Spartan.' the voice rang through my head again, and I bowed and clutched at it in order to cease the headache. I should stop attempting if it brought me this pain. I groaned. "I can.... not recall."

Silence fell upon the table again. Poseidon was muttering something under his breath. I managed to catch a few words.... 'missing', 'events', 'unfortunate', and 'consult'. But then he looked at me, and cleared his throat. "If you have belongings, ready them. We will depart as soon as we are done." 

Calypso and I both seemed like we wanted to protest, but he interrupted, "It's a place for half-bloods like you. You might find something familiar there." he said, and smiled softly. "Of course, unless you'd rather stumble in the dark...."

I looked at Calypso, and she seemed conflicted. But she caught my gaze, and nodded once. Then she left her chair and ran back to her cave.

Poseidon looked after her in pity. "Poor girl, that one. Paying for mistake she was fully warranted to do."

"She described this island as a 'prison.' What could her crimes possibly be?" I asked, doubtful. She seemed so kind and gentle....

"Something that we may have dwelled too much upon." He sighed, and used a napkin to dab at his mouth before rising. "Ready to depart?"

I looked back at the cave entrance before hesitating, then nodded. 

"Okay, then." He said. And raise his raised his trident.

"Wait!" Calypso called, interrupting whatever Poseidon was going to do. I turned around to see her running to me, holding something black. She reached me, and then thrust it towards me.

A pair of black finger-less leather gloves that reached midway up to one's elbow.

"I wish you luck." She said, and hugged me. I didn't know how to react at first, but wrapped an arm around her in answer, and stepped away when she did.

"I will be back." I said, and turned around. 

"One never finds Ogygia twice." She said, and I heard the sadness. How long had it been since she left this island? Something told me it was much more than what she deserved, even if she did deserve any punishment.

I held my hand against my chest, and drew it out, then slashed it downwards. In a flash of purple light, I was holding what I briefly envisioned. Was everything returning? I didn't know, for nothing else seemed to flicker in the deepest recesses of my memory.

I turned around, and she had a frightened look in her eyes, like I would impale her on it. Instead, I knelt, and offered her the spear.

It was about two times my height, infused with purple crystal at both ends. The actual shaft was around quarter of its total length, with about a half of the blade being larger than the rest, like a straightened scythe. The whole blade emitted a purplish aura that was slightly fear-inducing.

She gasped. "I.... I can not-"

Instead of convincing her, I stood up and thrust it into her hands. "I am allowed to gift you with whatever I please, sister."

In the moment she held it, it.... morphed. The colors changed from shades of purple to shades of bluish-green, and the blade lost it's rusted quality. The shaft changed to golden, and the fearful aura vanished. The crystals turned silver.

"But-"

"Calypso." Poseidon cautioned, "Refusing a gift brings misfortune."

"But I-"

"Kindly do not reject this token. Or would you deny me?" I asked, and smiled. "This feels right."

She fell silent, looking down. 

"Are.... are you not happy with it?" I asked, not concerned. What was I thinking? Calypso was a kind one wreathed in an aura of compassion, and I presented her a weapon.

But something told me she'd need that weapon. "No!" she said quickly, and looked up through teary eyes. "It is beautiful. What is it called?"

I observed the edge. "It was once the Spear of Destiny, the Dark Rider's bane. Clearly, that name seems very out of place here...."

"Not really." Poseidon said, stepping closer. "Destiny has interwoven herself through everything. Who is to say she has no part in these events?"

"The Spear of Destiny....." Calypso trailed, looking at the shaft, clutching it tighter.

"I will find Ogygia again." I said, coaxing as much ferocity into my voice as possible. "And I will free you."

"I wish not to deal with false hope." She said, smiling weakly.

I grasped her hand. "I swear it, sister. You will be free."

She gazed on me with an unreadable expression, then she smiled. "Do you remember your name?"

I.... my name.

How was I to start if I had nothing to start with?

I shook my head, and she nodded. Not releasing my hand, she tugged me towards the flower garden. She released my hand in favor of grasping a flower, a curious red bloom. whose petals were tinged in purple.

"This is the Perdithaurum." She said, turning and handing me the bloom. I grasped it delicately. "It is said that he with a new heart, who drinks from it shall recover the most precious possession he has lost. This is the last of it's kind, and I wish you to have it."

I understood then, what she meant, and nodded. I walked to the table, carefully poured water into the depression amongst the petals, and drank from it slowly.

To me, my most important possession was my name. For without a name, one is void. He is forgotten, a phantom. But a name, it empowers one beyond reckoning. It can strike fear, or bring hope. 

A name can drive one forward.

"Well?" she asked, and when I looked at her she smiled, as if she knew I had what I needed. Her hands seemed accustomed to the weightlessness of the weapon now, casually slinging it over her shoulder, probably through one of the folds in her clothes, then withdrew them in favor of crossing them across her chest.

"My name is Kratos." I said, and looked up to the sky, a content feeling enveloping my heart.

Silence hung in the air for a while. Were they letting me enjoy the serene contentment I felt? Whatever it was, it didn't last long.

"Well then, first order of business should be to get you to camp half blood." Poseidon said, and gestured for me to walk with him.

I frowned. "I can find it on my own." How hard could it possibly be?

He sighed. "Well, it's not so much as finding it, but how you get there. There seems to be...... a situation you may be useful in absolving."

I let silence hang in the air. "You mean you need my assistance."

He sighed, but allowed. "Yes, I need your assistance."

I studied the god. Something told me that this wasn't how most gods were, that they were not as lenient as this one. An image tugged at my memory, my hand shooting up to support my head, which was suddenly too heavy.

"Kratos?!" Calliope called, but her voice was barely a whisper.

The image cleared then, and almost immediately, the pain ceased. 

So my memory was not completely wiped out, as I had otherwise assumed. It was simply barred to me, perhaps by extreme trauma or some deity's magic. Drawing even the slightest fragments from it felt like wrapping my brain in a wreath of thorns that were searing hot. But at least the pain was gone now, and I knew exactly what, or rather who, I was looking at.

I stood up straight. Calliope had her hands on my shoulders, face a mask of horror, while Poseidon had a concerned expression on his face.

I looked at him with a calculating gaze. "This is not your true appearance."

His face changed quickly from a sympathetic frown to a sheepish smile. "My true godly form would incinerate mortals."

I shook my head. "I'm not talking about your gigantic water and rock hybrid."

Calypso withdrew her hands and walked around to stare at me with disbelief. Poseidon seemed perplexed.

"How do you-" he began.

"That is of little consequence." I said, not willing to share that I knew not either. Having an advantage, however small or false, over these gods seemed more right to me than opening up. "Do you really not know?"

His eyes met the female titaness's, and then his form shifted.

It wasn't his form, more like his clothes. His informal beach-like attire shifted into a greed chiton, and his sandals aged to brown. His ridiculous fishing hat was replaced with a golden wreath of tiny hippocampi.

Still, I shook my head. "No."

And then, something seemed to take control of my body as I reached forward and tapped his forehead.

This time, his form shifted into and out of existence rapidly, like each shift seemed to tear away at his form and then, start reforming him. Eventually, he stilled, and perfectly matched the image I had in my mind. 

His body turned extremely....... muscled. His face broadened, angular jawline covered in medium length beard. Hair flowed to his shoulders, with a gold straight wreath a little above his hairline. But what struck me more, the glowing bluish tattoos that lined his face and body, snaking down his arms and legs as well. What looked like a torn chiton barely covered his lower body, leaving his muscular upper chest bare. His trident morphed into something earthen, with chitinous plating and spikes.

"Now that," I paused for dramatic air, "that is your real form."

Poseidon looked down on himself, seemingly grimly regarding the lines that adorned his bronze-ish skin. Calypso did spare him a glance, then crossed her hands and slipped into deep thought. Must she be wondering at my identity?

The god reached out his hand towards the ocean, and a huge torrent of water shot upwards.

"I feel..... stronger." He muttered, then turned to me. "What are you?"

I let that question hang in the air. "Camp half-blood awaits us, Poseidon." I said quietly, and walked towards where he came from at the start of this entire ordeal.

I heard heavy footfalls behind me, and then he grabbed my hand. Water surrounded us and then the sun vanished. Dark water surrounded us, the only source of light being Poseidon's glowing tattoos. 

"The pressure might become unbearable after a while......." he mused.

"Worry not about my survival under water." I cautioned, and something flashed on my neck for a moment. I felt cool metal against my skin, and through the tingling, I made out a trident shape in my mind.

Oceanus's Psyche, my mind supplied.

Wait. What? While the name sounded alien, the pendant emitted a homely feel, like I owned it forever. 

However, I did not have much time to think on it, for I was suddenly shot out of the North Pacific ocean.


	2. 1 - Of Storm Spirits and Demi-gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kratos arrives.

Wasting no time, I spread my wings wide and soared high over the state of California. My hand clutched a piece of hard material, which, on scrutiny, was revealed to be stone, with 'the Grand Canyon' etched on it. No sooner than I read the words, the stone disintegrated into dust, which blew behind me with the force of my speed. 

The location popped up a bunch of pictures in my brain, with important facts pertaining to it, like I had known every insignificant little detail about it all along. I frowned. I had a similiar feeling with the lava when I awoke, and the clothes Calypso had presented me (which, surprisingly, were dry despite me being in water). Why was I blessed with such disconnected information? 

I inhaled deeply and shot towards Arizona, loose shirt flapping in the wind. The pendant stuck to my skin with force, and curiosity got the better of me when my hand reached up and pulled it forward for my eyes to peruse.

It was a simple silver trident head, hanging from the black thread from a hole in the middle prong. the edges were smooth, cool to the touch, but that was possibly because of the harsh wind. I wondered at its use, but was interrupted from my musings with a growing cacophony coming from my front. 

I glanced up just in time to be able to barrel roll in a makeshift cocoon of my wings to be able to avoid the aeroplane I would have collided with head on.

I imagine I must have looked like a giant bullet when I was wrapped that way, and unfurled my wings just in time to see the plane almost a tiny dot.

How fast was I going?

I dropped my wings and fell headfirst towards the earth, deciding I was way too high to find out where I was, although I was sure I would have overshot my destination if I kept my speed up a while longer.

I spotted the likeness of the Grand Canyon, and estimated that I was somewhere between it, and the town of Seligman. I brought my wings up and glided towards the Canyon, eventually hastening up when I got near. Storm clouds were gathering in a particular direction, and something about it did not fell natural at all. And indeed, my suspicions were proven right when I was near.

Smoky forms of men (Venti, my mind supplied) were attacking a teenager on the skywalk. A ventus was playing with a Satyr who was trying to get to a scrawny teenager hanging off the edge. Another teenager lay unconscious against the glass doors, beyond which many more seemed horrified by what they saw. 

Besides that, there was some sort of mist that swirled around them. It tried to wrap itself around me, but found no purchase against my skin.

Paying no heed to the swirling mist, I swooped down and grabbed the boy with one hand and the Satyr with another. They protested violently, (the satyr getting close to biting down on my hand with 'I DO NOT NEED HELP FROM HUGE BIRDS') until I dropped them carefully on the sky-walk. I drew forth my blades and launched them at two more Venti who formed in front of the unconscious girl, and slashed threw them, eventually yanking them back by chain. 

"Make sure the girl is okay." I told the satyr, just before blocking a lightning bolt with my wings. Wasn't metal supposed to conduct electricity? My wings linked no current to me.

"And what the hell are you?" The Ventus snarled, and turned its attention to me, calling forth four more venti, and launching himself at me. 

I un-handed my blades and swung my hands around, causing the weapons to slice through the lesser spirits, where they disintegrated. I caught the blades back just in time to duck when the Ventus flew over me, and quickly used my wing to cup his form and slam him against the sky-walk.

However, my wings slipped through him, and I snarled.

"HE CAN TURN INTANGIBLE, YOU DIMWIT" the satyr shouted, and I caught the girl cringing away from him shouting from the corner of my eye, half-conscious. I back-flipped and somersaulted a large distance, landing next to the tall fair-haired boy with the golden sword (it was not effortless with my wings drawn out).

Imperial gold. A volatile enchanted metal used amongst the roman demigods.

"You, what are you called?" I asked, already picturing a weapon I could use from a distance.

"Jason." the boy said, and I closed my eyes and dropped my blades, raising my right hand to my chest and slashing it down.

The blades vanished, and I was holding a .... bow? It was Imperial gold, with celestial bronze accents. It's limbs resembled snakes, with a padding of leather at the curves. The heads of the snakes opened outwards, the curves being connected with a celestial bronze handle. The string was .... glowing? It was like liquid fire, with a celestial bronze docking point. 

There were no arrows with it, of course not. I pulled at the string, and a fiery arrow materialized itself perfectly in my grip.

I gave the bow one last glance, and broke into a run.

I raised the bow and fired a flurry of arrows, all passing through the center-point of the Ventus's dark right eye. He laughed, and I growled.

"Fool! I can turn intangible at will!" He sneered, and still didn't move. Instead, he summoned seven venti, all of which began to advance on me with eagerness. I fired one charged shot, which exploded on the middle venti, knocking out four more. I fired two arrows into their hearts, but the one on the right persevered. Just as I was about to fire again, Jason lept over and slashed downwards, vanquishing him.

"You're good." he huffed, retreating behind me in order to seek an opportunity from under the cover of arrows.

I offered a nod in return and knocked an arrow towards the Ventus.

"Do you never learn?" it said, although all laughter was gone from it's voice. It sounded agitated and slightly weary. 

I needed the means to solidify him so that I could land a blow, but Neither I nor Jason seemed to have a clue as to what to do.

And then, like a flicker of light in the dark, a dull memory ignited. I sheathed the over my shoulder on my back (where it vanished) and pulled my free hand to my chest, and slashed it outwards. The weight that materialized was familiar, and the accompanying sounds of hissing serpents even more so. 

The head of Medusa hissed of its own accord, as if sensing my emotions, and shrieked.

The smoky form of the Ventus clammed up. His eyes grew in terror, and his wings slowed down. Stone grey spread over the dark misty form as he solidified. His form fell and then shattered against the glass, which cracked dangerously under the blow. The storm dissipated. 

I waited, cautious, eyes scanning the scene. When, after ten seconds, no more hostiles showed, I let my hand fall, Medusa's head vanishing in white light. 

I turned towards the girl, who was cradled in the blonde's arms, with the Satyr playing reed pipes.... nature magic. The scrawny boy was fidgeting with a set of gears. Making some sort of contraption and then disassembling it at a far too rapid pace. The three conscious males looked up at me as I approached, the scrawny boy tensing and picking up rock, while the Satyr scoffed. Jason shot me a weary look.

"He won't do you any harm, Valdez."the satyr grumbled, and resumed playing.

Leo glanced at him, then at Jason, then sighed and dropped the pitiful rock. Jason looked up at me. "Thank you for the help." He said, and smiled sheepishly. "He did seem easy at first, but..."

"He got more aggressive when he spotted you." Valdez mumbled, and shot a weary glance at the girl, whose eyelids fluttered. I had to admit, she had a certain charm to her, a certain air of beauty. Even in unremarkable garments, she seemed stunning.

"What? Where...?" She spoke, broken due to disorientation. She was helped up onto her feet, and she stumbled a bit, but shook her head at the help Jason offered.

"You okay? You seemed to hit your head pretty hard against the door frame." Jason asked, feeling around the back of her head.

She winced when he touched an area closer her neck, and he withdrew his hand immediately.

"Have you any water on you?" I asked, and cocked my head towards her. The satyr reached into his pocket, and pulled out a mashed square of food like substance instead. 

"Open up, sweet-cheeks." He said, yet I sensed no mocking air about him. The girl obeyed, and he set the square down gently onto her tongue, and she chewed lightly. Almost immediately, her paleness receded, and her slight frown eased away.

Ambrosia. Food of the gods. For demigods, it held healing properties, while it would incinerate normal mortals.

Oh.

These three were demigods.

"What's that?" Leo said, pointing up into the sky at a distance.

I whirled to spot the area he pointed at, and flared my wings out in slight anticipation, and my blades materialized in my hands.

"They're friendlies." the Satyr cautioned, and I reluctantly drew in my armaments, wings falling back and vanishing along with my weapons. I didn't let my eyes off the silhouette however. The two black spots seemed way to large for any airborne bird, but I could most certainly spot wings flapping.

Pegasi. Were those chariots? 

"Are you certain?" I asked, unsure.

"Of course, dumdum, that's the extraction squad." The satyr huffed, and I turned to see a frown. The girl leaned on Jason for support, and Valdez still fiddled with tiny little mechanical parts.

"Extraction to where, exactly?" Jason asked, and stepped forward, helping the girl along. He winced, and I looked at his feet to notice that he had on only one shoe.

"Camp." he said, as if the answer was most obvious. 

"OOOOOOOOOOOO camp! Of course! Jason, how could you not know? Everyone knows about camp!" Valdez said, and for a moment, he almost convinced me with the amount of sincerity he put behind his sarcastic comment.

The satyr jumped and smacked Valdez upside his head. Shut your pie-hole, diddly-doo!"

I looked at Jason with a puzzled expression, and Piper looked at me and giggled. I shifted my weight uneasily as I realized how comical my face would be to someone when Jason looked at what caught her humor, and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

There was no room for additional conversation or explanation, however, as the chariots drew near and landed on the walkway after circling around the structure once. A fair haired girl and a rather well built young man descended onto the fragile glass, the girl giving us a frantic glance, and then looked round. She walked up to the glass doors, and took note of the faces behind it. She sighed (had I really heard defeat in that small sound?) and snapped her fingers. 

The mortals on the other side all immediately went still, and dispersed in a daze. She walked back to us.

"He isn't here." She said, and despite her careful composure, I sensed despair in her voice.

The new male awkwardly patted her shoulder. "C'mon, Annabeth. There's still hope." his baritone sounded, and I quietly noted that it seemed to match his image. His hair was trimmed short, near bald, and a scar ran down the left side of his head. He wore an orange t-shirt (the sleeves appeared to be ripped off', on which was written 'Camp Half-Blood', with a single celestial bronze pauldron on his left shoulder. A celestial bronze great-sword hung from his back, with a spherical hilt-stone that seemed to softly split the light around it. He wore simple bluejeans, and sneakers that seemed to be graced with colors of the rainbow.

The blonde girl Annabeth nodded. "I guess you're right, Butch. I presumed that HE would be the one with one shoe, but I guess that's too much to ask for from those conspiring cretins." Then she crossed her arms. She too, wore the Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, but the sleeves were intact, and she had a sleeveless denim jacket over it. The jeans she wore were the same darkened shade. Her sneakers were more dark grey than black. a dagger was at her lower back, horizontally held there with a black sheath, hilt towards the right. However, she also had a pistol in a standard 9mm holster on her left thigh, outwards.

Thunder rumbled overhead, and Annabeth shot the sky a weary expression.

"Butch? With the rainbow tattoo?" Valdez asked, and indeed, I noticed a rainbow tattoo on Butch's right shoulder, complete with two clouds on opposite ends.

"You got a problem?" The teen in question asked, crossing his arms. I sensed trouble brewing.

"Are those wings on those horses?!" Piper stuttered out, then blushed crimson when everyone's attention turned on her.

"Pegasi are winged horses, yes." Annabeth informed her.

Butch sighed and pointed at Jason's feet. Annabeth followed his direction, and her face shot up with renewed .... hope? She gave Jason a calculating look. Then she walked up to Jason and the girl whose name I still knew not, and regarded Valdez. 

"Do you know where he is?" she asked Jason, and then sighed as soon as he opened his mouth to answer. "Of course you don't, you have confusion written all over your face."

"This little loaf just popped up. Can't remember squat." The satyr interjected, and only then Annabeth regarded him, mouth shifting into a sheepish smile.

"Coach Hodge." She greeted, and shook hands with the satyr. "But wait, there were supposed to be two half-bloods, in addition to some sort of special package..... so who's this?" She asked, and then stormy grey eyes landed upon me.

Those eyes.... they were so familiar.... A name bubbled past my lips before I could contain it. "Athena?" I asked, and staggered back with sudden weakness.

'You have disappointed me, Spartan.' the voice rang in my head again, and I instantly knew it belonged to this Athena. That meant that this girl in front of me was a different person. I clutched at my head when pain shot through it, and stifled a groan.

Annabeth frowned. "You know my mother?" she asked, and her expression evened out. I recognized the mask instantly, and noted that she was proficient at hiding her emotions. However, I could detect them easily, and noticed how her mind worked around the current situation.

I had no response. "Perhaps.... I am not certain." I allowed, and shuffled on my feet nervously.

"Holy Pan, don't tell me you've lost your memories too!?" the satyr shouted, making Piper jump. Jason's eyes studied me. 

I shot him a frustrated expression. "Like I had any say in the matter, satyr."

"Wait, you said Athena was your mother.... like... the goddess Athena?" Leo interjected, possibly trying to diffuse the tension. Coach swallowed, but kept up a brave exterior. 

Butch sighed, like this was some sort of annoying chore he was condemned to do, while Annabeth patted his shoulder. 

"Yes." Annabeth nodded, watching Valdez's expressions.

He scoffed. "Next you're going to say that Jesus in your brother."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but then chewed on her lip. "You know about the greek gods?"

"Suuuuuure. The ones with all the swallowing and puking and petty issues, yes." Leo snickered.

Thunder rumbled harsher, even though there weren't many clouds. Coach smacked Valdez on his head for the second time. 

"OW!"

"Control your tongue, you little snot!" the satyr chided harshly.

"They weren't a figment of the past," Annabeth continued, as if nothing new had happened. "They exist to this very day."

This wasn't news to me, as I had met Poseidon before. Jason nodded slightly as well, not seemingly astonished. Piper swallowed and the light blush drained from her face.... was she scared? Leo chortled out loud.

"No. Way." He said, but his response held an undertone of uncertainty.

Annabeth sighed. "Can we do this somewhere safer?" She hopped onto one bronze chariot. "Besides, the Morpheus cabin might be able to help with the memory loss."

Butch mounted the other chariot and the three were reluctant to follow suit. Annabeth looked at me pointedly.

"There will be no need." I smiled, and let my wings appear and flare out. "I can follow on my own accord."

Her eyes widened for the barest moment until she nodded, then flicked the reins. The pegasi neighed in irritation, and ran off the walkway, taking off. 

It was then that I noticed the mist again, swirling around my form in attempts to cling to me. It thrummed with a form of energy that seemed very familiar, the confusion gace way to irritation as I growled. I waved my hands around, and the mist moved with it. Curious, I directed the mist over a crack in the glass below me, and it soundlessly vanished. With a quirk of my mouth, I gathered a bunch of the mist around me and pushed it everywhere, being able to repair all of the damage in a single outward movement. 

When I could only barely see the chariots anymore, I sighed and walked off the sky-walk.

I let the wind hurtle against my face as I fell, welcoming the feeling, then powerfully flapped my wings when I was near the ground, ending my fall and shooting upwards near the speed of a bullet. The sound that the move made eerily resembled thunder. I back-flipped in the air, and shot towards the chariots, lowering my speed to a match their when I drew near.

"You're fast." Butch yelled over the gentle roar of the wind in our ears. Annabeth studiously stared at my feet.

"Indeed. So where is this camp?" I asked in turn.

"Long Island sound." Butch replied, and my mind immediately filled with pictures on the island in question. "But this trip is blessed by Hermes, so we should be there in thirty minutes."

My greaves lightened a tiny bit at the name. "Fortunate." I quipped, and did a little barrel-roll over them to speak to Annabeth. "Your mother?"

She regarded me for a moment before her eyes scanned the clouds. "Athena is the goddess of Wisdom." she spoke, and I could see Piper listen in. "Zeus came to lust after Metis, and chased her in his direct unsubtle way. Metis tried to deny him, going so far as to change her form several times. However, Zeus was both determined and equally proficient at changing form. He continued his pursuit until she finally relented. An oracle of Gaea then prophesied that Metis' first child would be a girl and that her second child would be a boy that would overthrow Zeus, similarly to what had happened to his father and grandfather. Zeus took this warning to heart. When he next saw Metis, he initially flattered her and put her at her ease. Then, with Metis' guards down, Zeus opened his mouth and swallowed her and her unborn child. This was the end of Metis, but also the beginning of Zeus' true wisdom."

"Harsh." Leo noted, and I nodded.

"Anyway," Annabeth continued, with an irritated glance at the sky, "after a time, Zeus developed an unbearable headache, which made him scream out of pain so loudly it could be heard throughout the earth. The other gods came to see what the problem was. Apollo realized what needed to be done and directed Hephaestus to take a wedge and split open Zeus's skull. Out of the skull sprang Athena, fully grown and in a full set of armor."

"No wonder he seems so big-headed in the myths." Piper grumbled, and thundered rumbled around us.

"It would be wise not to insult a god while in his domain, Piper." Annabeth said, not harshly, yet with an air of strictness.

Piper paled and nodded, gazing towards our back. She was sitting cross-legged next to Leo, who was tinkering with some spare pieces of metal again. 'Coach' Hedge was using nature magic on Jason in the other carriage, probably trying to get his memories back? If that yielded results, I would offer myself up for a try. 

Suddenly, loud neighing filled he air, gathering our attention to our right. A gigantic herd of Venti were headed directly towards us.

"Hasten your efforts!" I yelled, as I materialized my bow. Annabeth reached for her gun while Jason held out a .... coin? He flipped it, however, and the sword landed in his hands. Butch handed the reins to a reluctant satyr and drew out his own great-sword.

I materialized three explosive arrows between each finger along the thread, and launched it directly at the center. It took a while for them to reach their targets, and the explosion seemed small.

"By the gods, how many are there?!" Annabeth yelled, and flicked the reins. The chariot increased in speed, followed my the second one. 

"Use Medusa's head!" the Satyr yelled at me.

"I can't just yet. I'll work on dispersing them!" I quickly shouted, and dropped the bow, which vanished. I reached behind me and unsheathed the Blades of Exile, and turned sharply towards the herd, increasing my speed to the max as I shot through them, then turned to look.

The herd was much larger than my wingspan, I barely made a dent in their numbers. However, I did manage to get the attention of nearly half the herd. They split away from the stream and made for me. roaring, I shot towards them as well.

The fight was hardly a bother. It was only time consuming, as I kept repeating the same slashes over and over again, thinning their numbers at a very slow pace. I realized that my current weapons were hardly made to thin a crowd this big as quickly as I desired, and doubted that any weapons could do it. 

I noted the mist around me again, and an idea, or rather a thought, entered my mind.

I raised both my blades, and aligned all the mist I could control in the immediate area around me in a huge cocoon, and then imagined jagged edges appearing, and spun it outwards. What resulted was a mini cyclone of energy around me, that immediately shredded every venti that dared to approach me. 

The handful of venti that remained glanced uncertainly at each other, then dispersed.

I turned my gaze towards the chariots, and found that they were hidden by a swirling black mass. I growled and shot towards them, knowing fully fell that I wouldn't be able to use that move again unless I wanted to destroy the children as well. so I dropped my weapons (which immediately vanished) and raised my hand to my chest, slashing it downwards. 

Twin stony handles than shine, ending in a claw like appearance. The handle ended in chains, similar to the jagged blades, but then the claws expanded, and I noted it was more like a fan. Green electricity cackled around it, arcing up my hand and increasing my spread overall.

The Nemesis Whip.

I struck the first venti, and it disappeared. I threw the blades, and willed the blades to turn, then the weapon paused midair and the blades whirled around the point it was fixed on the handle. The electricity rumbled and shot outwards in seven arcs each, every arc hitting a venti. I yanked the blades back and caught them, and used the Mist to pull a part of the electricity into me. The green energy willingly shot up my hands, wrapping around my form and granting me a huge bonus where speed was considered.

The Rage of the Gods.

I willed the blades to open up till the two end-blades were parallel, then started striking.

I wasn't thinking, just going according to my instincts. When I felt a blow was coming, I used my wings to block it, then swiftly turned and struck, so I wouldn't lose altitude. I jutted the blades outwards, still holding onto it, and a bolt of electricity stuck a venti, then arced to another and another. 

Seeing that, I launched three bolts before feeling like I couldn't anymore, and continued fighting. The lightning arced around my blades even though it was almost out of energy, and willed it onward. I kept striking till there were no more.

I panted as the aches finally set in and let me know that I wasn’t fully unhurt. I felt tired, but my wings were as energetic as before. 

“Is that all?” I asked, breath finally slowing, and turned to look at the children.

They were staring. Well, most of them.

“Where is Gleeson?” I asked, and abruptly turned around.

That seemed to snap them out of their daze, but Butch kept looking at me with an unreadable expression.

“He… he must have fallen.” Jason said, looking over the edge to gaze at the cloud underneath.

“No, we would have known.” Annabeth said, lips pursed. “I think he must have been taken.”

There was silence, until Butch broke it. “Do you have the blessing of Achilles?” Butch asked, eyes boring into mine.

“I beg your pardon?” I panted, dropping my weapons, vanishing them effectively.

“The way you fought. No demigod is capable of that. You destroyed nearly the entire herd.” He pointed out, and I sighed.

“I have no memory. I would obviously not remember.” I said, and cancelled out the lightning flowing in me. However, it didn’t vanish completely, just dulled, waiting to be brought out at a moment’s notice.

Butch pursed his lips and said nothing.

I flew to the pegasi, and patted them gently. I had positioned myself to defend them earlier, since they were the ones who were responsible for our ability to travel. They whined gently, probably okay.

“We’re almost there.” Annabeth said, but suddenly the carriage faltered.

“What was that?” Piper asked, and held her hands along her sides, shivering slightly. If one looked strongly enough, they could see through the façade with ease. Was something bothering her? She seemed….. 

“I don’t know!” she yelled a bit too harshly, and Piper jerked away. Leo leveled a glare at the daughter of Athena, while Jason and Butch both shifted their weight nervously. 

Then the chariot faltered again, and suddenly the horses seemed to tire out, path angling down into the ocean.

“FUCK!” Butch growled, trying his best to get the pegasi back on track, but failing. Was something influencing them? Wasting no time, I grabbed Annabeth and Piper in opposite hands, while Butch released the pegasi from the chariot binds, who immediately seemed better, and flew in a loop before shooting towards the cluster of rudimentary buildings along the shore of the land we were approaching.

The chariots dropped like heavy stone midair, crashing with an audible splash against the sea. Jason was flying with a nervous Latino clinging to his back, while Butch was nowhere to be seen.

“How are you flying?” Leo asked, a question I could barely hear due to the distance as we neared the beach.

“I don’t know, it feels like the air molecules are supporting my form.” The blonde replied, with a huff. Maybe his power was not as strong as my wings.

The next few moments were spent traversing the distance between ourselves and the beach, where a little huddle of people were now present. My observations were stopped short when Jason slowly drifted downwards, soon falling into the sea. He’d have to swim the few feet between them and shore. I carefully dropped Annabeth and Piper onto land, before shooting back for those two, promptly diving to snag them out of the water and depositing them on land.

“I’m fine, Will, stop fussing.” Annabeth said, batting away the boy-in-question’s hands, and looked up at me when I flapped down. “Thank you.”

“It was no trouble.” I said, looking at each of those who had gathered around us. All teens, no doubt, some probably as young as eleven or twelve years old. Most of them were gazing at my wings, which I immediately retracted and vanished. I turned to someone approaching me, and realized it was Butch.

“How did you get here?” I asked, and put a hand on his bare shoulder. HE returned the gesture in turn, then our hands dropped.

“As a son of Iris, I can bear temporary portals through rainbows. The most basic form of these portals are used to converse between demigods, called ‘Iris Messaging’.” HE shrugged, and we both turned towards Jason and Leo, who were each handed a towel. 

Jason rejected his, and shrugged out of his purple jacket first, a simple royal purple hoodie with ‘Camp Jupiter’ printed on it in white. The blonde was obviously well built, and bore a few scars of his own, probably tokens of battles fought. On his right inner-hand, there was a bar-code tattoo, with an eagle and ‘SPQR’ scrawled on it. My eyes narrowed at that, and I noticed Piper glance at it in confusion. Annabeth briefly looked at her, then where her gaze was directed, and I could almost see how she would look at this. Piper obviously had not seen those tattoos before, which would be almost impossible if the three of them were friends for a long while. I rolled my eyes at the girls who were ogling at Jason’s half-bare form. Leo accepted his towel with a less than grateful glance at Will, who was handing them out.

Our attention, however was suddenly drawn to the fiery forge hammer glinting above Leo’s head.

“Oi, whazzis?” Leo spluttered, trying to swat at the symbol, which only moved out of the way every time. Annabeth exchanged a glance with Will, who promptly began to voice objections.

“But the curse-“ the blonde began, eyes widening.

“That’s not our place to see to. Be a doll and get the little firebug to his cabin, hm?” a girl chirped in, predatory eyes scoping Jason. Annabeth pursed her lips before nodding at Will, who grabbed Leo’s shoulders from behind and pushed him towards the buildings.

“These two need to meet Chiron.” she said, jutting her head towards Jason, then me. “Drew, can you-“

“My pleasure.” The same girl said in a sickly sweet voice – a voice that matched her persona well, if I was any judge. Her orange Camp Half-blood t-shirt fell barely below her chest, leaving her stomach bare. She had extremely short denim shorts on, with black leggings that were fashionably ripped, and denim heels. Her shoulder-length hair bore a pink streak along her left side, eyes contoured with heavy black eye make-up. She was the only one unarmed.

Jason glanced at her wearily, but nodded, accepting a white sleeveless t-shirt, but slinging his wet hoodie over his arm after squeezing out the water. Most of the people dispersed, eyeing us warily before doing so. 

“Come along now, pretty boys.” She chided, and wrung an arm through Jason’s, pulling him along. I frowned at them, then shot a re-assuring glance at Piper, and walked behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try my best to keep everything canon compliant.
> 
> Oceanus's Bane is the original Poseidon's Trident, but since Poseidon's Trident is a part of the Spear of Trium, I had to transfigure it into something inconsequential.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew.  
> It was so hard to get the confusion yet recognition that a seasoned warrior should have....  
> Anyway, please suggest in the comments, and do subscribe to find out how this turns out. ;)


End file.
